


Zerrissene Zeit

by st4rling



Series: Dieser Pfad auf dem wir gehn... [3]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-04-05 10:45:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4176903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/st4rling/pseuds/st4rling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU: Die Schlacht ist gewonnen. Doch zu welchem Preis! Thranduil wohnt der Bestattungszeremonie der gefallenen Prinzen bei und - umgestimmt von Thorins Leid - versöhnt er sich schließlich mit dem Zwerg.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zerrissene Zeit

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Torn Out Of Time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3487589) by [ClementineStarling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClementineStarling/pseuds/ClementineStarling). 



> Umgezogen von fanfiktion.de
> 
> Keine spezifischen Warnungen. Dass die Geschichte nicht so superfröhlich ist, könnt ihr euch vielleicht denken.  
> Ach, vielleicht doch noch eine Mini-Warnung: Hier geht es auch um Aufarbeitung der Geschehnisse der beiden vorausgehenden Teile dieser Serie, in denen es zu dub/non-con-Momenten zwischen den beiden Protagonisten gekommen ist. Und die Sexszene hat einen kleinen D/s-Einschlag. Nur damit ihr Bescheid wisst. Alles was in dieser Geschichte noch passiert, ist vollständig einvernehmlich.

Als Aulë die Zwerge erschuf, hatte er eine Welt vor Augen, die erschüttert war von Morgoths Leidenschaften, und er machte sie hart und unnachgiebig, damit sie Leid und Not mit relativer Leichtigkeit ertrügen. Damals schien das ein Beweis seiner Gunst. Doch was zu hart ist muss unausweichlich brechen, wenn die Last zu groß wird. Ein seltsamer Fehler für einen Schmied, denkt Thranduil...

Hochgewachsen steht er unter den Khazâd, und biegsam wie eine Weide, die einem Sturm nachgibt, doch niemals fällt, unverändert und unveränderlich wie alle Erstgeborenen Ilúvatars. Im Vergleich zu den Gonnhirrim ist er was ein Diamant gegenüber Kohle ist, ewig und rein, und dennoch staunt er über ihre Fremdartigkeit. Sie, die mit der Zeit so spröde werden wie der Stein aus dem sie gemacht sind, während er auf immer gleich bleibt, während für ihn Altern nichts weiter ist als das Trugbild der flüchtigen Welt um ihn herum. Er kennt den Wechsel der Jahreszeiten, weiß wie unaufhaltsam die Minuten durch ein Stundenglas rinnen, weiß dass es für lebende Wesen nur natürlich ist irgendwann zu vergehen, und doch bleibt der Tod ihm ein ungelöstes Rätsel. Der Kreislauf des Lebens muss für die, die ihm unterworfen sind, mehr Bedeutung haben, denkt er. Sie sind von ihm bestimmt vom Tag ihrer Geburt bis zum Tag, an dem sie sterben. Und sterben werden sie. _Heute, morgen, in einem Jahr, in hundert. Was spielt es für eine Rolle? Sie sind sterblich._

Was soll es ihn kümmern? Weiß er es nicht besser als sich mit denen zu befassen, die vorbestimmt sind zugrunde zu gehen? Hat er nicht schon vor ewigen Zeiten ihre Gesellschaft aufgegeben, um dem Schmerz ihres Verlustes zu entkommen? War es nicht weise, auf ihre Freundschaft zu verzichten und so unberührt von ihrem Schicksal zu bleiben?

Er muss verrückt sein diese Regeln aufzugeben, doch hier steht er, in den Hallen von Erebor, Seite an Seite mit denen, die glücklich genug waren, die große Schlacht zu überleben, und teilt ihre Trauer. Zu seiner rechten, Bard, Herr von Thal, der – als ein Mensch – sogar noch flüchtiger ist als die Herren der Steine, ein fallender Stern, der lang tot sein wird bevor sein Licht auch nur begonnen hat zu verblassen. Ein guter, rechtschaffender Mann, und mit Sicherheit ein besserer König als irgendeiner seiner Untertanen hätte hoffen dürfen. Ein Freund vielleicht, wenn Thranduil die Absicht hätte, sich einen unter den Sterblichen zu suchen.

Neben Bard sind seine Kinder, die offen um die Toten weinen, untröstliche, heiße, nasse Tränen des Kummers, und Thranduil kann sie nicht ansehen ohne ihren Schmerz zu fühlen, also ist er darauf bedacht es nicht zu tun, darauf bedacht sein Herz zu wappnen, aus Furcht es werde von Trauer überwältigt. Sie ist um ihn herum wie Luft und Wind, die rohe Qual des Verlusts ist greifbar – eine offene Wunde, geteilt von so vielen, Thranduil fühlt die Pein wie einen Dolch ins Herz, ungeachtet aller Vorsätze.

 _Nimm es von mir_ , sagte Tauriel, und er wünschte er könnte, doch es liegt nicht in seiner Macht solche Zauber zu wirken. Wenn überhaupt, dann kann nur die Zeit ein gebrochenes Herz heilen.

Die Zeit, die stets so zäh ist, wenn sie sich eilen sollte, und niemals verweilt, wenn man es wünscht. So wie jetzt, da Thranduil dringlich diese Mauern verlassen möchte, die mit jedem Augenblick der vergeht näher zu kommen scheinen, ein klaustrophobisches Gefühl, das noch schlimmer wird als ein Schweigen über die Menge kriecht.

Stille fällt über das Königreich von Erebor, eine ohrenbetäubende, heilige Stille die sich niederlässt wie Schnee, federleicht zuerst, dann schwerer, beinahe erstickend. Man hört nichts, gar nichts, als ob sogar ihre Herzen zur Ehre derer aufgehört hätten zu schlagen, die nicht mehr atmen. Bald wird die feierliche Ruhe unerträglich, sie erstreckt sich in jede Faser ihres Daseins, und der Tod ist unter ihnen, das ewige, unbegreifliche Nichts. Thranduil spürt wie es nach ihm greift und das Blut gefriert ihm in den Adern, es ist wie Ertrinken, ein schreckliches, furchtbares Gewicht, das auf ihm lastet.

Dann Schritte wie das Echo einer Kriegstrommel. Acht Paar Zwergenfüße, die den Gang hinunter marschieren. Acht Zwerge, die ihre Prinzen zu ihrer letzten Ruhestätte geleiten. Und irgendwie zerspringt der Bann. Thranduil hört wie Tauriel beim Anblick der toten Krieger scharf die Luft einsaugt, als sie auf den Schultern ihrer treuen Freunde in die große Halle getragen werden. Ihre Trauer ist am hellsten, nahesten, schärfsten für seinen empfänglichen Geist, vielleicht weil er ihren Schmerz am besten kennt, und es kostet ihn Mühe, so viel mehr Mühe als er für möglich gehalten hätte, nicht in einer Geste des Trosts nach ihr zu greifen, in einem Akt von Güte, die sich für einen König nicht ziemt.

Hinter den Toten folgen drei weitere Zwerge dem Trauerzug, einer kurz und weißhaarig, einer groß und glatzköpfig und einer – unglaublicherweise, unwahrscheinlicherweise – unbesiegt. Erneut befällt ein seltsamer Eindruck von Unwirklichkeit den Elbenkönig, ein Gefühl das er schon einmal fühlte, wie eine beinahe unmerkliche Welle im Stoff von Ara, eine Falte auf einer glatten Oberfläche, eine Unebenheit im gebotenen Ablauf der Ereignisse, entstanden am Wendepunkt der Schlacht…  
__

Schrecken beherrschte sein Herz als er den Rabenberg hinaufstieg, unbeschreibbare, grenzenlose Angst um seinen Sohn leitete seinen Schritt – und dennoch, irgend etwas ließ ihn innehalten, eine seltsame Vorahnung. Und dann sah er ihn, den Zwerg, Thorin, auf dem zugefrorenen Fluss, wie er vorwärts stolperte, als zöge ihn jemand an unsichtbaren Fäden Und er wusste es, irgendwie wusste er es, und er dachte Warte! Eine Warnung, die in seinem Geist widerhallte, in seinem ganzen Wesen erschallte. Und fernab jeder Wahrscheinlichkeit blieb der Zwerg stehen. Als ob er mich hören könnte, dachte Thranduil, und er lauschte genauer auf die Furcht, die in seinem Herzen zitterte. Er konnte nicht genau wahrnehmen was es war, denn er hatte nicht annähernd die Fähigkeiten dazu, doch es fühlte sich schrecklich an und er rief das erste, was ihm in den Sinn kam. Zurück! schrie er, stumm, doch mit aller Macht seines Geistes, und – erneut – schien es zu klappen. Der Zwerg taumelte einen oder zwei Schritte rückwärts, und keinen Augenblick zu früh, denn von jenseits des Eises ward eine Klinge gestoßen, genau dort, wo einen Herzschlag zuvor ein plumper Zwergenfuß gestanden hatte, und aus dem eisigen Wasser tauchte die monströse Gestalt des Schänders empor, als hätte ihn die Zeitlose Leere ein letztes Mal ausgespuckt.

Er fühlte die Ungläubigkeit als sei es seine eigene, eine lähmende Verwirrung, doch er spürte auch die Klinge aus Gondolin in seiner Faust, wacher, scharfer Stahl, vor langer Zeit geschmiedet, für diesen Zweck, für diesen Moment wie es schien, und Thranduil drängte im Geiste, ein Anstoß um die Benommenheit zu durchbrechen und das Schwert bewegte sich wie von Zauberhand und der Zwerg bewegte sich mit ihm, mit unheimlicher Eleganz für einen Sohn Durins, flink und behende und entschlossen. Ein weiterer Schwung, ein weiterer Stoß und es war vollbracht.

Vereint über dieses seltsame Band, teilten sie einen glorreichen Moment des Sieges, der Thranduils Herz wie ein Sonnenstrahl durchflutete, bevor ihn unvermittelt die Erkenntnis traf, dass Orcrist zuletzt in Legolas Besitz gewesen war. Und erneut trieb ihn das Bangen um seinen Sohn voran und er eilte geschwind davon um ihn zu suchen, und ließ einen etwas verwirrten Zwergenkönig zurück.

__

Etwas von dieser Verwirrung um Thorin hat sich nie verflüchtigt, es ist als krümme sich die Vernunft um ihn herum so wie Licht von geschliffenem Edelstein gebrochen wird, und Thranduil empfindet den Effekt schwindelerregend und betörend und ganz und gar quälend. Er macht es schwer ihn anzublicken und schwer es nicht zu tun.

Er ist beinahe dankbar für die Trauer, die ihn in der Wirklichkeit hält, unnachgiebig und grausam wie Ketten und Bande aus kaltem Eisen.

Tauriels Atem kommt schwer, so als schwelle ein Schluchzen in ihrer Brust, als die Sargträger ihre Last niederlegen und respektvoll einen Schritt zurücktreten, die Köpfe gesenkt, und Thranduil kann nicht anders als stolz zu sein auf ihre Selbstdisziplin, denn er kennt den Schmerz eines gebrochenen Herzens nur zu gut. Und er verflucht die Etikette, die ihm verbietet, sie zu trösten wie der grauhaarige Zwerg der Gefolgschaft einen Arm um einen legt, der der Jüngste scheint und der einzige, dem es nicht gelingt, die Fassung zu bewahren.

Kalt wie Stein ruhen die tapferen Prinzen, grimmig wie Fels halten ihre Gefährten die letzte Wache. Solcherart ist der Preis des Sieges.

Denn was bleibt ist was zählt, und wer überlebt… Und so verschwimmen sie schließlich im Hintergrund, während jeder Blick sich auf Thorin richtet. Sogar Thranduil fühlt die magnetische Anziehungskraft, die von dem Zwerg ausgeht, als auf die aufgebahrten Leichen seiner Schwester-Söhne zuschreitet, verklärt von seinem Sieg und gedemütigt von seinem Verlust. Es ist offensichtlich wie schwer ihr Tod – der Tod aller – auf ihm lastet, es beschwert seinen Schritt und spannt seine Schultern, doch es ist genauso offensichtlich, dass er zwar übel zugerichtet sein mag, doch nicht gebrochen.

Ein Murmeln geht durch die Reihen, als Thorin vor seinen toten Neffen auf die Knie fällt und dann folgen die Zwerge, das stolze, starrsinnige Volk Durins, seinem Beispiel und knien mit ihrem König im Gedenken an die Gefallenen.

Es ist eine überwältigende Versuchung, es ihnen gleich zu tun, doch die Würde eines Königs erlaubt nicht, dass er sein Knie mit dem gemeinen Volke beugt. Es gibt nur eine Ausnahme. Aus einem Gedanken heraus, greift Thranduil Bards Ellenbogen und steuert den verdutzen Gesellen den Gang hinunter und hinauf an Thorins Seite. Und als er neben ihm niederkniet, hört er wie seine Soldaten seinem Vorbild folgen und Bard ebenfalls. Gemeinsam erweisen Thal und Düsterwald den gefallenen Prinzen von Erebor die letzte Ehre, gemeinsam verbeugen sie sich vor ihrem großen Opfer.

Und Thorin sieht ihn an, aus leicht feuchten Augen (die immer noch so unglaublich blau sein wie ein Wintermorgen) und dann nickt er in einem unerwarteten Zugeständnis von Dankbarkeit. Der ist nichts von der alten Feindseligkeit in seinem Blick, nur herzzerreißender Kummer, und etwas in Thranduil löst sich.

Aus geteiltem Leid mag ein neues Band entstehen, ein Abkommen, das nicht nur Waffenstillstand ist, sondern ein Frieden, der seinen Namen verdient. In Zerstörung liegt immer auch Hoffnung, der törichte Glauben, dass eine wiederaufgebaute Welt ein besserer Ort sein könnte.

Der steinerne Boden ist unerträglich hart geworden unter Thranduils Knien, bevor er sich schließlich erhebt. Bard steht kurz nach ihm auf, und mit einem rückversichernden Blick, der von einem kaum merklichen Nicken beantwortet wird, greift der Mensch in seinen Mantel und zieht den Schatz hervor, den er an seinem Herzen getragen hat, seitdem er von einem kleinen Hobbit an sie übergeben wurde. „Möge er Eurem Volk Glück bringen“, sagt er einfach und ehrlich, als er den Arkenstein überreicht.

Thorin, in einer Geste ungekannter Demut, nimmt ihn noch kniend entgegen und Thranduil erkennt sofort die Größe dieser Entschuldigung. „Möge das Bündnis von Menschen, Zwergen und Elben so unvergänglich wie dieser Stein“, sagt der Elb als implizite Annahme des unausgesprochenen Angebots. Endlich wird Friede zwischen ihren Völkern sein, vielleicht sogar mehr, wenn die Valar es wollen, Freundschaft vielleicht…

Und dann erhebt sich Thorin und Dains Stimme donnert durch die weiten Hallen in der Deklaration: „Sehet, Thorin, Sohn des Thráin, Sohn des Thrór, rechtmäßiger Erbe von Durins Thron und König unter dem Berge.“

__

Sie krönen ihn direkt im Anschluss, als ob es keine Zeit mehr zu verlieren gäbe, als ob sie immer noch fürchteten ihr Triumph sei nichts als ein Traum, und als Thorin in seiner dröhnenden, schotter-rauen Stimme spricht, eine Stimme wie sie dem Herrscher der Zwergenheit geziemt, erzählen seine Worte von Opfer und von Treue, von Heimat und Liebe, nicht von gewonnen Schätzen und zurückerobertem Reichtum. Ihr Kriegerkönig steht demütig, geläutert vor seinem Volk, und dafür lieben sie ihn um so mehr.

Die Feierlichkeit, die folgt, ist so sehr Leichenschmaus wie Krönungsfest, halb Trauer, halb Heiterkeit, grob zusammengehalten von Wein und Ale. Geschichten werden erzählt, Lieder gesungen und die Toten gehen in die Geschichte ein. Thranduil weiß, dass man eines Tages von diesem Moment sprechen wird wie sie jetzt von den Schlachten alter Zeiten erzählen und vom Ruhm ihrer Helden, und er wird immer noch jugendlich von Gestalt sein und sein Geist sogar noch älter.

Er blickt zu Tauriel hinüber, die Trost bei den Freunden ihres Prinzen zu finden scheint – blickt sie vielleicht liebevoller an, als klug ist, doch was ist Klugheit überhaupt noch dieser Tage? Es war sein Rat, der seinen Sohn vertrieb, seine eigene Arroganz, die er für Besonnenheit hielt. Und nun ist Legolas’ liebste Freundin alles, was ihm von ihm bleibt, und Thranduil kann nicht umhin, jedes Mal wenn sein Blick auf sie fällt, eine unangemessene Zuneigung zu ihr zu verspüren, so als ob er in der Tat einen Sohn verloren, aber im Gegenzug eine Tochter gewonnen hat.

Was, für sich genommen, noch keine schlechte Sache sein muss. Der große Elbenkönig liebt sein Volk, mehr als irgendwer wissen darf, jeden einzelnen von ihnen, wie ein Vater seine Kinder liebt, und doch kann er nicht ihr Herrscher sein, ohne sie mit bestimmter Hand und gerechtem Urteil zu führen, und es wird der Tag kommen, an dem er den Kapitän seiner Garde für ihren Ungehorsam bestrafen muss. Es schmerzt ihn mehr als er zugeben will.

Er wird sie nicht verbannen, das wäre zu grausam. Bei näherer Betrachtung fällt ihm nichts ein, das eine strengere Strafe wäre, als was sie bereits erlitten hat. Doch ein Richtspruch, den das Schicksal gefällt hat, darf eine richtige Bestrafung nicht ersetzen. So sind die Gesetze, denen selbst ein König zu gehorchen hat.

Nachdenklich wiegt er seinen Kelch in der Hand, beobachtet wie die Flüssigkeit rot, ölig über seine Wände läuft, so sehr wie Blut und doch so anders, und er seufzt.

„Der Beigeschmack wird vergehen”, sagt eine rauchige Stimme, und als er aufblickt, sieht er dass die Augen des Zwergenkönigs schwer auf ihm lasten, in einem traurigen, dunklen Blick, und er erinnert sich, dass – gemessen an ihren Lebensspannen – in Thorins so viel mehr Verluste erlitten hat, so viel mehr Blut und Verzweiflung erlebt, und er nickt leicht, würdevoll, doch mit einem Gedanken, von dem er hofft, dass er als Mitgefühl erkannt wird.

Thorin hat kaum mit ihm gesprochen, ausgenommen ein paar Höflichkeiten, vorgetragen mit dem versierten Gebaren von jemandem, der in Diplomatie geschult wurde, und es war wie durch den Schleier der Zeit einen Blick auf den stolzen Prinzen zu erhaschen, der er einst war. Nun ist der Thorin, dem sein Blick begegnet nicht länger dieser Zwerg, sondern ein Anführer, der die verloren hat, die er schwor zu beschützen, ein Herrscher, der den Preis der Macht kennt, ein König, dessen Reich auf Gebein und Knochen ruht. Er trägt die Bürde wie seinen Krönungsmantel, mit Würde und Demut.

Thorin kehrt zu Schweigen und Wein zurück, und die Unterhaltung der hohen Gäste fällt wieder Balin und Dain zu, die, mit unterschiedlichem Erfolg, ihr Bestes geben, eine unverfängliche Konversation zu führen, in dem sie nichtssagende Höflichkeiten austauschen (oder was auch immer Zwerge dafür halten).

Die Stunden vergehen, und gerade als Thranduil endlich, getröstet von Gesang und Wein, beschließt, sich zurückzuziehen und zu versuchen etwas Ruhe zu finden, spricht Thorin ihn noch einmal an.

„Ich habe von Euch geträumt“, sagt er, und seine Stimme lallt kein bisschen vom Wein, „am Vorabend der Schlacht.“

Nun ist also die Stunde der Wahrheit gekommen, denkt Thranduil und begreift gleichzeitig, dass das der Grund war, warum er so lange verweilte, die Hoffnung sie sprächen darüber, was zwischen ihnen vorfiel. „Ich weiß“, antwortet er bloß. Es hat keinen Zweck es zu leugnen.

In Thorins Augen zeigt sich nicht einmal eine Spur von Zweifel, nur eine Art gelassenes Verstehen. „Also war es ein Traum“, fragt er trotzdem.

“Ja”, sagt Thranduil und hält einen Moment inne, der sich anfühlt wie eine halbe Ewigkeit, bevor er hinzufügt. „Und nein.“

Thorin nickt. Als ob es nicht mehr bräuchte, um zu verstehen, was zwischen ihnen vorgefallen ist, als diese spärlichen Worte des Eingeständnisses.

Er hebt die Hand um einen seiner Wachen zu sich zu winken, und offensichtlich hat der Zwerg auf dieses Zeichen nur gewartet, denn er bringt eine kleine, hölzerne Truhe und stellt sie vor Thorin auf die Tafel, der sie – ohne sie zu öffnen – zu Thranduil hinüberschiebt. Es gibt nur eine Sache, die sie enthalten kann: die verlorenen Juwelen von Lasgalen.

„Verzeiht mir, dass ich sie Euch vorenthalten habe. Ich sehe jetzt, dass es ungerecht war“, sagt Thorin schlicht, bevor er sich erhebt. Mit einer Verbeugung spricht er die letzten Worte zum König der Elben. „Ich hoffe, damit sind alle Schulden beglichen, Thranduil, Sohn des Oropher. Möge keine Feindseligkeit mehr zwischen unseren Völkern herrschen.“ Und damit empfiehlt er sich.

__

Thranduils Träume sind unruhig in dieser Nacht, und in so vielen Nächten die folgen, als rächte sich Ilmo für den Missbrauch seines Reichs für seine eigenen, selbstsüchtigen Zwecke. Er träumt von zwergischer Muskelkraft und Barthaaren und der leidenschaftlichen Berührung eines Liebhabers. Und er träumt auch von engen Räumen, pechschwarz und erstickend, und dem klebrigen Gefühl von Blut an seinen Händen.

Und wenn er erwacht, dann nach Luft schnappend, voll von Schrecken und Erregung.

Die Panik legt sich bald darauf, wie das Flattern eines Vogels, der sich wieder beruhigt, wenn die Gefahr gebannt ist, doch die Wollust krallt sich fest und starrsinnig in sein Inneres und schreit ihr Verlangen nach Erlösung in jeden Winkel seines Geists und Körpers; über Stunden bleibt die Härte und das Pulsieren des Verlangens, bis die Erregung endlich nachlässt und er aufstehen kann, um den täglichen Geschäften nachzugehen.

Es ist ein solches Ärgernis, dass er sogar in Erwägung zieht, einen Geliebten aus seinem eigenen Volk zu nehmen, nur um diese verfluchten Triebe zu bezwingen. Doch es scheint nicht nur falsch, einem Untertanen zu gebieten, ihm gefällig zu sein, die Vorstellung eines elbischen Körpers übt auch keinen Reiz auf ihn aus. Er hätte zuviel Ähnlichkeit, mit dem was ich verloren habe, denkt er, auch wenn er weiß, dass er sich selbst belügt. Nichts könnte sich jemals mit ihr und ihrer Schönheit und ihrer Bedeutung messen. Und dennoch kommt auch nichts dem Zwerg gleich. Nicht einmal ein anderer Zwerg.

Und so nimmt der Mond ab über dem Düsterwald und nimmt wieder zu, wieder und wieder und ein drittes Mal, und der Winter kommt und vergeht, und schließlich, als sich schon der Frühling rührt, erscheint ein Bote aus Thal an den Toren des Waldland Reichs und bringt Wort von Bards offizieller Thronbesteigung. Es wird Festlichkeiten geben, um das zu feiern, ebenso wie den Wiederaufbau der Stadt, den Bard, bescheiden wie er ist, in den Vordergrund gerückt hat. Als ob es eine reine Formalie sei, dass er zum König gekrönt wird. Wie dem auch sei, man bittet um eine Abordnung von Waldelben zu diesem frohen Ereignis, in Sätzen die klingen, als hätte man sie aus einem Lehrbuch für solche Anlässe kopiert. Thranduil liest den Brief höchstpersönlich mit seiner üblichen steinernen Miene, während der Mensch, der ihn überbrachte, bleich und nervös wirkt, so als erwarte er eine Bestrafung.

Lächerlich, diese Furcht vor elbischer Grausamkeit, denkt Thranduil, als sein Blick über die Handschrift gleitet, die – wenngleich sie auch nach dem Vorbild aus einem diplomatischen Ratgeber gestaltet sein mag, und trotz äußerster Sorgfalt, mit der sie geschrieben ist – ein wenig unelegant wirkt, beinahe linkisch, als hätte der Schreiber noch nicht viel Übung. Der Federschwung weist außerdem einige scharfe Kanten auf. Vielleicht waren auch einfach die Buchstaben ungewohnt… Vielleicht war es ein junger zwergischer Gelehrter, der sie schrieb.

Der Verdacht reicht aus, um die lebhaftesten Bilder in seinem Geist zu erzeugen, die Vorstellung eines schummrigen Raums, im spärlichen Kerzenschein kritzelt ein Zwerg eilig, den Kopf tief übers Papier gebeugt, während der Bogenschütze um ihn herumschreitet, in langen, ungeduldigen Schritten, verdrießlich ob der formalen Pflichten des Staatsgeschäfts. „Ich könnte meine Zeit so viel besser nutzen“, würde er sagen. „Die Arbeiten an den Außenmauern sind noch nicht beendet, auch nicht die am Rathaus oder gar an meinem eigenen Haus.“

Und ein leises, gluckendes Lachen würde ihm antworten und eine tiefe, amüsierte Stimme: „Alles zu seiner Zeit, Bard, alles zu seiner Zeit.“

Und Thanduil kann den Zwergenkönig förmlich vor sich sehen, wie er in einem Sessel neben dem Kamin fläzt, so viel ungezwungener als ein offizieller Besuch erlaubte, die breiten Finger um einen Becher Wein geschlungen, das blaue Hemd soweit offen, dass man einen guten Blick auf seine muskulöse Brust hat – es wäre nur natürlich, wenn sich Thorin einen neuen Liebhaber nähme, vorzugsweise jemanden von hohem Rang und kühnem Geist und stattlicher Erscheinung. Allesamt Kriterien, die der Herr von Thal mit Leichtigkeit erfüllt.

Und die Eifersucht lodert in Thranduils Herz mit unheilvoller Dringlichkeit und erneut liest er die Worte, die im Zentrum der Einladung stehen…

_Auch wenn wir nicht zu hoffen wagen, dass uns der große König Thranduil höchstpersönlich mit seiner Anwesenheit beehren wird, so vertrauen wir doch darauf, dass er eine Gesandtschaft seines Volkes schicke, auf dass diese der Krönung von Bard, erster seines Namens, Erbe von Girion und fortan König von Thal, beiwohnten als Zeichen seines Wohlwollens und der Freundschaft zwischen Elben und Menschen._

… und er weiß, dass er dieses Fest besuchen wird, komme was da wolle.  
__

Die Stadt Thal ist in neuer Größe der Asche entstiegen, stolz und fröhlich mit ihren bunten Bannern und reichem Blumenschmuck. Ihre Mauern mögen noch die Male von Feuer und Krieg tragen, doch sie sind erfüllt von so viel Leben und Frohsinn, dass es einen die düstere Vergangenheit vergessen und die Spuren der Zerstörung übersehen lassen. Die Bevölkerung scheint die Unbekümmertheit der Dekoration zu teilen. Als sie durch das Haupttor reiten, wird die elbische Abordnung mit solcher Begeisterung begrüßt, dass es so wirkt, als hätte das Fest bereits begonnen und alle seien bereits trunken vom Wein.

Thranduil, der stets argwöhnisch ist ob der Gesellschaft von Menschen, ist überrascht von der Freundlichkeit des Empfang, und als Bard herbeieilt, um ihn willkommen zu heißen, auf diese Art, die gleichermaßen ein wenig zu informell und vollends herzerwärmend ist, stellt er fest, dass – alle Erwartungen die Thorin betreffen beiseite – er diesen Besuch möglicherweise doch genießen wird.

Der Herr von Thal geleitet ihn in seinen zukünftigen Palast, ein Haus, das größer ist als die anderen, doch nicht übermäßig prunkvoll. Man kann leicht sehen, dass Bard seine Aufmerksamkeit Dringlicherem gewidmet hat, als ein Zuhause zu schaffen, das eines Königs würdig ist. Doch die festliche Aufmachung macht den Mangel an Prächtigkeit glatt wett.

“Ihr habt Euren Teil des Schatzes gut verwendet“, sagt Thranduil als sie zusammen auf dem Balkon stehen, der über die Gärten und die Stadt dahinter hinausblickt.

“Thal ist beinahe wieder hergestellt. Fast so wie früher, sagen diejenigen, die sich der alten Zeit noch erinnern“, stimmt ihm Bard zu und dann sagt er etwas, das Thranduil nicht vorhergesehen hat: „Sogar abgesehen vom Gold, wäre ich ohne die Zwerge verloren gewesen. Sie halfen sehr beim Wiederaufbau. Thorin höchstpersönlich beaufsichtigte die Reparatur des Schutzwalls. Nicht dass ich es ausprobieren möchte, aber ich denke diesmal könnte ihn kein Troll mehr zum Einsturz bringen.“

Thranduil nickt nur, seine Züge ruhig und unbeweglich, doch innerlich ist er entflammt, die Nennung von Thorins Namen scheint genug, ihn in Brand zu setzen, das Verlangen wie flüssiges Feuer in seinen Adern, mit stetig wachsender Ungeduld zehrt es an ihm. Nun, nach all den Monaten, kann er es nicht mehr erwarten, den Zwerg wiederzusehen, und die wenigen Stunden die verbleiben, bis die Festlichkeiten beginnen, scheinen sich hinzuziehen wie Jahre.

Als Thorin endlich erscheint, ist er natürlich nicht allein. Seine treuesten Berater begleiten ihn – Balin, der als seine rechte Hand fungiert, Dwalin, Befehlshaber seiner Armee, der Hobbit natürlich, und eine Zwergin, die Thorin so ähnlich sieht, dass es sich nur um die Herrin Dís, seine Schwester, handeln kann. Die Ähnlichkeit ist so unheimlich, dass Thranduils Blick unziemlich lange auf ihr verweilt. Sie ist schön, auch wenn Kummer und Sorge ihren Tribut verlangt haben, auf eine Art zarter als ihr Bruder, doch in anderer Hinsicht harscher. Wo die Rückeroberung Erebors Thorin den Zorn genommen zu haben scheint, wo er nachgiebiger und demütig wirkt, dort hat der Verlust ihren Trotz nur geschärft, ihren Geist zu einer Waffe geschliffen, scharf und spitz zum einen Teil, schartig und zerfasert zum anderen. Ein Ding von Tücke und Verderben. Und Thranduil schaudert unwillkürlich beim Anblick einer Seele, die so gänzlich zerbrochen ist.

Das ist also jetzt sein Leben, denkt er, die Bürde des Todes lastet immer noch schwer auf seinen Schultern. Doch seine treuen Anhänger, seine Freunde helfen ihm dabei, sie zu tragen. Am Ende doch eine Familie. Es ist ein tröstlicher Gedanke; einer, der ihn beinahe von dem Weg abbringt, den eingeschlagen hat. Denn was gibt ihm das Recht, diesen schwer verdienten Frieden zu stören?

Doch dann treffen sich ihre Blicke und er sieht, jenseits des gesitteten Auftretens und des diplomatischen Gebaren, das gleiche alte Brennen, eine unerfüllte Leidenschaft, eine ungelöschte Flamme. Und es ist Thranduil, der seine Augen abwendet.

__

Es ist spät, und der Wein ist großzügig geflossen. Mancher der Gäste hat bis zur Besinnungslosigkeit getrunken und schnarcht nun lautstark, den Kopf auf die Tafel gebettet. Andere singen und tanzen noch, oder versuchen es wenigstens. Thorin scheint wie vom Erdboden verschluckt, doch seine Begleiter verweilen, und so macht sich Thranduil, der ein ebenso scharfäugiger Spurenleser ist wie jeder Elb seines Reiches, daran ihn aufzuspüren.

Er findet ihn schließlich in den Gärten, unter den Kirschbäumen, wo er auf einer der kleinen Steinmauern sitzt, die die Terrassen einfassen und die Wiese in runde, grasbewachsene Ebenen teilen, die wie große Stufen vom Palast hinab unten führen.

„Gesellt Euch zu mir“, sagt der Zwerg ohne ihn auch nur anzusehen, doch in seiner Stimme findet sich keine Spur eines Zweifels darüber, wer ihm gegenüber stünde, drehte er sich um. Er deutet mit einer Pfeife auf den Platz neben ihm, und Thranduil setzt sich ohne auch nur einen Gedanken an seine Gewänder zu verschwenden, die wertvoller sind als die halbe Stadt.

Die Nacht ist lau für Lothron, beinahe warm. Sie atmet Leben und Hoffnung und das Versprechen von Vergebung. Stumm reicht Thorin ihm seinen Weinbecher und nimmt einen tiefen Zug von seiner Pfeife. Sie sprechen nicht, sie sehen einfach dem Mond zu wie er sein Licht auf die weißen Blüten wirft und auf die Wiese, die sanft zur nächsten Ebene abfällt. Wie viel sich zwischen ihnen verändert hat, dass sie nun Seite an Seite trinken können, wortlos, doch nicht aus Feindseligkeit.

Zusammen lauschen sie der Dunkelheit, der heiteren Gelassenheit, die über Thal liegt, und dem Gesang und der Ausgelassenheit, die gedämpft vom Festgelage zu ihnen hinunterdringen. Doch beide erinnern sich nur zu gut des Opfers, das dieser Friede verlangt hat, ein Meer von Blut und Tränen, und auch der Jahre des Leids, die davor kamen, die Zeit des Exils, der Armut, der Bitterkeit. Und Thranduil versteht, wie er sich noch nie erlaubte zu verstehen.

“Vor einhundert und siebzig Jahren legte Smaug diese Stadt in Schutt und Asche und doch blühen hier noch die Kirschbäume”, murmelt Thorin in die Nacht hinaus. „Als ob die Geschichte niemals stattgefunden hätte, als ob der Tod nie in diesen Mauern herrschte…“

“So ist es Gesetz in Yvannas Reich, nichts ist beständiger als ihre Pflanzen und Tiere. Sie kümmern sich nicht um die Geschicke der sprechenden Völker, denn sie sind weder gesegnet noch verflucht mit Weitsicht oder Erinnerung. Und wenn sie Schmerz empfinden, so überschreitet er nie den Moment, in dem er sich ereignet.“

“Ein verführerischer Gedanke. Doch was wären wir ohne Hoffnung und Reue?“

“Was in der Tat.”

Thorin zieht erneut an seiner Pfeife. Rauchen ist eine seltsame Gewohnheit, und Thranduil macht sich nichts aus seinen Wirkungen des Krauts, doch dieses ist süß und würzig und beinahe beruhigend in seiner empfindlichen Nase. Er lässt sich von seinem Nebel des Vergessens einhüllen, während Thorin noch über die Vergangenheit sinniert…

“Ich wurde unter diesen Bäumen in die Liebe eingeführt, lernte ihre Süße kennen und vielleicht auch ihre Grausamkeit. Denn es war nicht viel später, dass ich Euch zum ersten Mal erblickte und sofort verstand, dass ich Euch mehr wollte als jeden anderen, mehr als alles auf der Welt. Mehr als Edelsteine oder Gold, mehr als Ruhm und Macht. Ihr wart, für meinen jungen Verstand, so uralt wie Zeit und so schön wie die Sterne, und ebenso unerreichbar, und doch sehnte ich mich nach Euch mit aller Torheit der Jugend, so wie man sich nach Luft und Speis und Trank verzehrt. Und an dem Tag, an dem Ihr meinem Volk den Rücken kehrtet-- “

Es ist so lange her und doch sitzt der Schmerz so tief wie Adern von Mithril, Thranduil kann es in der Rauheit von Thorins Stimme hören und er fürchtet sich vor dem, was er wecken könnte, wenn er noch tiefer gräbt. Doch der Moment geht rasch vorüber, und der Zwerg scheint die Beherrschung wiedergefunden zu haben, als er fortfährt: „Über die Jahre wurde aus diesem Verlangen eine neue Art des Begehrens, eine perverse Heimsuchung durch Rachegelüste, die mit der Zeit zu alptraumhaften Ausgeburten erblühten. Und als Ihr mich in Euren Kerker sperrtet und als Ihr mich schlugt, war ein Teil von mir überzeugt, dass es die einzige Berührung war, die ich verdiente. Doch dann legtet ihr Hand an mich auf so unterschiedliche Weise, und meine Sehnsucht nach Euch ward von neuem entfacht und zu einem Feuer geschürt, das sogar noch verzehrender war als zuvor.“  
Er blickt ihn immer noch nicht an, als ob dieses Geständnis nur einem Nichtgesehen gemacht werden kann.

„Aller Wahrscheinlichkeit zum Trotz war das Schicksal mir und meiner Gefolgschaft hold: wir entkamen Euren Zellen, wir erreichten den Berg, wir überlebten den Zorn des Feuerdrachens. Ich hätte mich glücklich schätzen können, hätte mich nicht die Goldlust überwältigt und jeden Hunger, jedes Verlangen um ein tausendfaches erhöht, und mein Inneres brannte vor Sehnsucht nach Euch. Und wiederum, gerade als ich dachte, es nicht mehr ertragen zu können, standet Ihr vor meinem Tor, eine Erscheinung, ein Geist, ein Traum. Ich wusste nicht, was Ihr wart, und ich weiß es bis heute nicht. Doch ich denke, es spielt keine Rolle. Ihr wart das Wasser, wenn der Durst am größten war, und Ihr löschtet ihn – wenigstens für eine Weile. Meine Frage ist eine andere.“

Er hat keine Kraft für etwas anderes als Ehrlichkeit, wie es scheint: “Warum tatet Ihr es, warum seid Ihr gekommen?”

“Selbstsucht”, antwortet Thranduil, unwillig den uralten Zauber zu erklären, den er wirkte, oder seine Beweggründe, sofern sie über die Wahrheit dieses einzigen Wortes hinausgehen.

Doch Thorin scheint nicht mehr zu erwarten. Er antwortet mit einem rauen Lachen. „Also sind wir schlussendlich doch nicht so verschieden.“

“Nein, das sind wir nicht”, sagt Thranduil und er möchte die Hand ausstrecken, um den Zwerg zu berühren, sich hinüberbeugen, um ihn zu küssen, sanft auf die Stirn oder leidenschaftlich auf den Mund, er ist sich nicht sicher, aber er wagt es auch nicht. Zu viel hat sich zwischen ihnen ereignet für solch unschuldige Gesten. Es scheint sie waren zu lange Feinde, als dass sie nun Freunde sein könnten.

Und dennoch, jetzt wäre es an der Zeit das eigene Verlangen zu gestehen, seine geheimsten Fantasien zuzugeben. Er könnte ihm verraten, dass sein nächtlicher Besuch, gedacht diesen Irrsinn zu beenden, niemals seinen Zweck erfüllte, im Gegenteil, wie er statt dessen weiterhin von mächtigen Händen und geschickten Fingern träumte, von der Süße von Unterwerfung, der Wonne von Schmerz, der in Lust übergeht, und der plötzlichen Flut der Erlösung, die mit dem Höhepunkt einher geht.

Thranduil hat so lange gelebt, es gibt kaum noch etwas, das ihn bewegt – und über Jahrhunderte war er froh darum. Doch nun fühlt er nur noch das Gewicht des Alters und nichts von seinem Trost. Das Versprechen des Gleichmuts, den sein Volk im späteren Leben erfahren soll – die Seelenruhe, das Nachlassen der körperlichen Begierden, die Hingabe an die geistigen Dinge – es scheint als wäre es leer gewesen, vielleicht nur eine List, oder gar schlimmer, eine Lüge. Denn was sonst könnte der Grund sein, warum er dieses Band, das die fleischlichen Lüste knüpfen, diese Erfüllung in einem anderen Wesen, so sehr begehrt?

Doch muss er es aussprechen? Ist es nicht klar wie der Tag, dass er sich nach des Zwerges Gesellschaft sehnt? Ist er nicht hier?

Sie sitzen still und starren in die Nacht, und wieder ist es Thorin der das Schweigen bricht.  
„Jahrzehntelang wollte ich nichts als nach Hause zu kommen. Doch nun, da ich hier bin, scheint es so als könnte ich die Bedeutung von Heimat nicht mehr finden. Vielleicht bin ich zu lange umhergewandert, als dass der Stein noch die alte Geborgenheit böte. Ich vermisse die Sterne und den Himmel.“

Vielleicht seid Ihr nicht länger für diese Welt bestimmt, denkt Thranduil, doch erneut spricht er diese Gedanken nicht aus. „Nicht alle die wandern sind verloren“, sagt er statt dessen. Es ist ein Vers geschrieben für einen anderen König, aber was wahr ist, hat nie nur eine Bedeutung. „Vielleicht war es Euer Schicksal, die Sterne lieben zu lernen.“

Es ist so weit wie er seine Absicht offen legen kann, doch die versteckte Bedeutung seiner Worte scheint Thorin nicht aufzugehen. „Vielleicht“, antwortet er nur, als ob er tief in Gedanke versunken sei.

Die Stille schleppt sich zwischen ihnen, nicht länger die bedächtige Ruhe von vorher, und es dauert nicht lang, bis der Zwerg unruhig wird. Rasch leert er seinen Becher und erhebt sich. „Es ist spät. Ich muss zum Fest zurückkehren, bevor meine Garde Verdacht schöpft, mir sei etwas zugestoßen.“  
Thranduil nickt seine Zustimmung, und so trennen sich ihre Wege.

__

Die Festlichkeiten sind für drei Tage geplant, was eine Menge Zeit ist, um sie mit Speis und Trank und Belustigungen zu verbringen, mit Gesang und Tanz, Theater und Umzügen, und doch bleibt in all diesen Stunden der Unterhaltung erstaunlich wenig Gelegenheit, mit jemandem unter vier Augen zu sprechen. Thranduil findet sich - kaum sind die Leute überzeugt, dass er kein elbischer Zauberer ist, der ihnen schaden will - umringt von allen möglichen Verehrern, holden Mädchen und wohlhabenden Witwen in mittleren Jahren und liebestollen Jünglingen, und allen voran Bards eigene Kinder, die sich hartnäckig weigern, ihm von der Seite zu weichen. Er erträgt es mit Humor und sehr viel mehr Geduld, als man einem unnahbaren Elbenkönig zutrauen würde. Thorins amüsiertes Grinsen mag das seinige dazu beigetragen haben, dass er sein Temperament beherrscht. Dieses Lächeln und das darauf folgende anmutige Nicken sind jedoch die einzige Kommunikation, die sie in diesen pflichterfüllten Tagen zuwege bringen. Und auch wenn das Schweigen zwischen ihnen seit der Stunde in den Gärten ungezwungener ist, bleibt doch etwas von der Spannung zwischen ihnen ungelöst.

Thranduil weiß, dass es an ihm ist, eine Entscheidung zu treffen, dass, wenn er nicht auf Thorins Geständnis reagiert, er in sein Reich zurückkehren und für immer einsam sein wird, und sich verzehren vor unerfüllter Leidenschaft. Er hat gesehen, was unerwiderte Liebe mit einem seiner Art anstellen kann, hat seine Brüder und Schwestern verblassen und vergehen sehen, hat gesehen wie sie Schatten ihrer selbst wurden, und manchmal Schlimmeres, schemenhafte Geschöpfe, Sklaven eines abscheulichen Hungers.

Er weiß auch um das Pathos dieser Gedanken, denn was zwischen ihnen ist, kann unmöglich die wahre, tiefe Verbindung verwandter Seelen sein. Thorin ist ein Zwerg um Erus willen, und er ist ein Sinda aus einem Geschlecht von Doriath. Es kann nichts anderes sein als eine flüchtige Laune, ein kurzlebiges Fieber, und doch—  
Und doch fürchtet er, dass es das nicht ist.

Als er zum ersten Mal Hand an den Zwerg legte, hatte er die Absicht im Schmerz zuzufügen, ihn zu demütigen; er wollte das Monster aus Sagen und Legenden sein, der gnadenlose Schurke, der seinen Gefangenen zum Nachgeben zwingt. Doch was er statt dessen in dieser Nacht in der Berührung von nackter Haut fand, war seine eigene Lust, Triebe die er lang vergessen glaubte. Sie waren dunkler als die freudenreiche, spielerische Leidenschaft, die er erinnerte, keine Sehnsucht, die strahlend war wie Sonnenschein und rein wie das Licht der Sterne, sondern ein Verlangen finsterer Natur. Er wollte besitzen, beherrschen, und – wie er begann zu begreifen – im Gegenzug unterworfen und beherrscht werden. Und die Begierde wuchs in ihm wie ein gähnender Abgrund, eine klaffende Leere, Tag für Tag, Woche um Woche, bis er schließlich einen Entschluss fasste.

Eine gestohlene Stunde in Thorins Armen, eine Unterwerfung unter eine nie gekannte Forderung.

Danach sollte alles anders sein, und das war es auch, noch nicht so wie er erwartet hatte. Der Bann war nicht gebrochen, sondern verstärkt in seiner Macht – als ob sie nun ein Band teilten, das nicht nur aus fleischlicher Lust gesponnen war.

Es ist nicht länger nur die Anziehungskraft breiter Schultern und starker Hände, die unfassbare Kraft des stämmigen Körpers, die Thranduils Aufmerksamkeit fesselt, nicht nur die Erinnerung an Wonne und Erleichterung, die ihm seine Berührung bescherte, sondern eine seltsame Art von Interesse – den Schmerz zu lindern, Einsicht zu teilen, die Kontrolle abzugeben.

Es dauert drei lange Tage bis er zu einem Entschluss kommt, doch als endlich soweit ist, und als sein Blick den des Zwerges trifft, entnimmt er der leichten Amüsiertheit seiner Miene, dass er schon längst wusste, wie er sich entscheiden würde.

“Ich bin nicht länger ein einfacher Zwergenprinz, ich bin der Hochkönig meines Volks“, sagt Thorin, spät am letzten Abend, in einem Moment, der die letzte Gelegenheit für eine vertrauliche Unterhaltung sein könnte. „Und wenn jemals ein Zwerg Eurer Aufmerksamkeit würdig gewesen wäre, wäre es nicht einer der von Durin persönlich abstammt? Bedenkt Euch und lasst mich wissen, wenn Eure Entscheidung gefallen ist.“

Erst da streckt Thranduil die Hand aus, um Thorins Wange zu berühren, elegante, blasse Finger auf kratzigem Bart, und als ihn der Zwerg nur ansieht, ruhig und ohne Furcht, da lehnt er sich hinüber, um seine Lippen auf seinen Mund zu legen, ungeachtet wer es sehen mag und daran Anstoß nehmen. Sie sind Könige und niemandem Rechenschaft schuldig.

Und so beginnt das wahre Bündnis zwischen Zwergen und Elben, mit einem kühnen wenn auch eher keuschem Kuss.

Und es soll bei dieser einen öffentlichen Zurschaustellung von Zuneigung bleiben. Ihre Untertanen werden nicht sehen, wie Thranduils Gelassenheit unter Thorins prüfenden Blick zerbirst, wie seine Hände zittern, als sie ungeduldig an des Zwerges Kleidern zerren, und wie begierig sie über Sehnen und Muskeln gleiten.

Sie sind klug genug, das Fest nicht sofort zu verlassen, oder gar zusammen. Sie trinken noch ihren Wein und führen belanglose Unterhaltungen, erfüllen ihre Pflichten als Repräsentanten ihrer Reiche. Der Kuss, nun – er hätte eine brüderliche Geste gewesen sein, nur ein Beweis ihrer Freundschaft, nichts das man kommentieren müsste. Doch Thranduil weiß genau, welchen Pakt er geschlossen hat. Er sieht es in der Leidenschaft, die in Thorins Saphiraugen funkelt, er fühlt es an der Hitze, die in seinem Inneren köchelt. Und später, wenn sie endlich alleine sein werden, in der Intimität seiner Gemächer, gedenkt er dieses Abkommen einzuhalten.

__

Das Bett ist weich und luxuriös, und trotz der lauen Nacht knistert fröhlich ein Feuer im Kamin. Es gießt sein flackerndes Licht in Thorins Augen und lässt sie erstrahlen wie Edelsteine, klar und heiß und leuchtend, als kämen sie frisch aus dem Hochofen. Wie schön er ist, denkt Thranduil, so viel schöner als jeder Stein, und doch nicht weniger scharfkantig, nicht weniger hart. Ein leidenschaftlicher Feind, doch ein noch leidenschaftlicher Freund. Und es erfüllt ihn mit großer Freude, dass er den Zwerg nun, nach all der Zeit, als letzteres betrachten darf. Als Freund-- und als Liebhaber.

Er hätte gedacht, sie würden sich gegenseitig die Kleider vom Leib reißen, wenn sie erst unter sich wären, mit eifrigen Händen und voller Ungeduld, doch statt dessen zogen sich ganz alleine die äußersten Schichten ihrer Kleidung aus, ihre Stiefel, ihren Schmuck, und ließen sich, zurückhaltend wie Frischvermählte, die sich nicht sicher sind, was von ihnen erwartet wird, auf dem Bett nieder.

Wie ein unbeschriebenes Blatt liegt ein neuer Anfang vor ihnen. So als hätte sich – bis jetzt – nichts zwischen ihnen zugetragen als ein beinahe brüderlicher Kuss. Doch Thranduil zweifelt nicht für einen Augenblick daran, dass er mehr will, dass er alles will.

Er will, nein, er muss Thorin berühren, das Verlangen ist wie Quecksilber in seinen Fingern, und er streckt die Hand aus, um sie sachte durch eine lose Strähne des rabenschwarzen Haars gleiten zu lassen, das so viel seidiger ist, als man vermuten würde, dann über Thorins Gesicht. Sein Daumen zeichnet die Linie eines Wangenknochens nach, fährt durchs drahtige Dickicht von Barthaaren, über den Kiefer und tiefer, Sehnen und Muskeln hinab, die Kurve des kräftigen Halses entlang wo er in die breite Schulter ausläuft, dann über die starke Fass-Mächtigkeit der Brust.

Thorin erlaubt die Liebkosung, so lange sie hauptsächlich neugierig ist, gedacht, den Elben wieder mit der fremdartigen Landschaft zwergischen Körperbaus vertraut zu machen. Doch als Thranduils Aufmerksamkeit zu verführerisch wird, als er Thorins Brustwarzen reibt und umkreist und das zarte Fleisch sich unter der Berührung zusammenzieht, hält der Zwerg seine Hand fest.

“Sagt mir, wie Ihr mich wollt”, sagt er, die Stimme rau vor kaum verhohlener Leidenschaft, und Thranduil bemerkt eine plötzliche Spannung in Thorins Körper, als ob er sich zurückhalten müsse, ihn anzufallen wie ein Raubtier seine Beute attackiert. Ein Zucken in seinen Fingern, die Thranduils Handgelenk umklammern, verrät wie kurz davor er ist, die Kontrolle zu verlieren.

Er ist überaus faszinierend, so nah seiner tierischen Seite, doch seine Frage bleibt unverständlich, und Thranduil neigt den Kopf in Verwunderung. „Wie?“, wiederholt er. Der Griff um seinen Arm verstärkt sich und eine zweite Hand erhebt sich, um ihn zu berühren und vergräbt sich in seinem Mondschein-Haar und– es ist kaum mehr als die Ahnung eines Ziehens, doch es ist da, Drohung und Versprechen.

“Ich unterwerfe mich Eurem Willen, wenn Ihr es wünscht”, flüstert Thorin, doch seine Finger, sie verkrampfen sich und die Wurzeln von Thranduils Haar schmerzen von der Unwahrheit des Angebots. Die Miene des Zwergs ist jedoch unbeirrt, als ob es nichts gäbe, worüber man nachdenken müsse, als ob sein grausamer Griff in Thranduils Haar ganz selbstverständlich zu erwarten gewesen sei. Und vielleicht war er das auch, denkt Thranduil und lässt sich näher an Thorin heranziehen, so nahe, dass der Mund des Zwergs beinahe sein Ohr berührt, als er wispert: „Wenn Ihr es verlangt, Herr, erlaube ich Euch mich zu fesseln und mich zu benutzen, wie es Euch gefällt.“

Und Thranduil zittert angesichts des Bildes, das diese Worte in seinem Geist heraufbeschwören, denn er ist sich nur allzu gewahr, welche Anziehungskraft darin liegt, Thorin zu seinem eigenen Vergnügen zu binden, doch wonach ihn wirklich verlangt – wie er nun, endlich, beginnt zu begreifen – ist die Bürde der Verantwortung abzuwerfen, einfach zu vergehen unter einer liebevollen Berührung, sich zu verlieren, so wie jetzt, da kleine Funken von Schmerz von seiner Kopfhaut zum verräterischen Pochen in seinen Lenden fliegen, in Empfindungen süßer Qual, die seine Seele aus den sternhellen Sphären der Vernunft hinabreißt in die brutale Unmittelbarkeit des Leibes. Im sinnlichen Kerker aus Fleisch und Knochen gibt es keinen Zweifel, nur die Versicherung des widerständigen, rebellischen Lebens, die ultimative Gegenwart, ohne Vergangenheit, ohne Zukunft. Was anderes kann Wahrheit sein als die Gewissheit des Augenblicks?

Und Thorin kann diese Gedanken aus ihm lesen wie aus einem Buch, seine stechenden Augen legen ihn offen bis auf die letzte Faser seines Herzens, und er drückt ihn rückwärts in die Kissen und legt einen Finger auf die Kurve seiner Lippen, und dann beginnt er die Knöpfe von Thranduils Gewand zu öffnen, mit geschickten Handwerkerfingern, die niemals zaudern oder scheitern, und so rasch ist die elbische Brust dem hungrigen Blick enthüllt.

Große, grobe Hände gleiten über die entblößte Haut und ein heißer Mund folgt ihnen nach, zarte Lippen und gierige Zähne und kratzender Bart, und innerhalb von Momenten ist Thranduils Haut entflammt und kribbelt unter der Liebkosung. Er will sich der Berührung entgegenrecken und sie erwidern und das mächtige Spiel der Muskeln unter den Kuppen einer Finger fühlen, doch Thorin erlaubt es nicht. Jedes Mal wenn Thranduil nach dem Zwerg greift, werden seine Hände zurück in die Matratze gedrückt, und aus irgendeinem seltsamen Grund erhöht die Frustration darüber noch seine Erregung.

Thorins Mund wandert tiefer, zum Bund von Thranduils Hosen, das Kratzen des Barthaars droht Thranduil in den Wahnsinn zu treiben, und dann sieht er zu ihm auf, mit lodernden Augen und wollüstiger Miene, und sein Blick rinnt über den Elb wie geschmolzenes Sonnenlicht.

Die kräftigen Zwergenfinger greifen nach den Hosen und reißen das Kleidungsstück auseinander, die Schnürung gibt nach wie trockene Zweige, und Thranduil schnappt nach Luft ob der Plötzlichkeit der Tat und der Demonstration von unheimlicher Stärke, und dann ist er vollends entblößt, Thorins Atem beinahe kühl auf der erhitzten Haut als er sich näher heran beugt, dann das Streichen einer Zunge über die Länge seines Glieds, und Thranduil vergisst, welche Einwände er auch immer gegen die Verkehrtheit eines königlichen Munds auf seinem Schwanz hätte vorbringen können, denn alles löst sich in Wonne auf, als sich Thorins Lippen um ihn schließen.

Wie von selbst finden seine Hände ihren Weg in Thorins Mähne, doch erneut zwingt der Zwerg sie zurück an seine Seiten, mit brutaler Gewalt diesmal, und ohne nachzudenken setzt sich Thranduil zur Wehr, wie aus Reflex – der Widerstand liegt ihm im Blut – doch Thorin hält ihn mit Leichtigkeit, jedes bisschen Herr der Situation, und Thranduil kann nichts tun als sich zurückzulehnen und zu genießen, wie dieser entzückende Mund an ihm leckt und saugt und ihn schließlich verschlingt, die Enge der Muskeln und der Reiz der Zuge so köstlich, dass bald das Verlangen in ihm strudelt und wirbelt wie eine ansteigende Flut. Schneller und schneller erhebt sich die Lust, ihr Sog zu stark um ihm zu widerstehen, und Thranduil wimmert und stöhnt und fleht ohne Worte. Seine Finger klammern sich an die Laken, da er den Zwerg nicht berühren darf, auch wenn er seinen Mund besudeln darf, nein muss, denn er kann seinem Saugen nicht entkommen, so sehr er es auch versucht, sich dreht und windet unter Thorins starken Händen, doch seine Finger bleiben verzaubert an seinen Seiten, und die Empfindung ist überwältigend, feuchte gierige Enge, dann, eine warnender Ausruf zwischen stoßweisen Atemzügen, und der eng gewundene Knoten des Höhepunkts löst sich und er ergießt seinen Samen in den hungrigen Zwergenschlund.

Thorin reibt das Zittern aus Thanduils Schenkeln mit sicheren, beruhigenden Bewegungen seiner breiten Hände, bevor er zum Bettende hochkrabbelt und Thranduil mit solcher Zärtlichkeit ansieht, dass dem Elb das Herz wund wird; und dann küsst ihn Thorin, mit Lippen und Zunge die nur Augenblicke zuvor noch um seinen Schwanz geschlungen waren, küsst ihn so tief, dass er jedes bisschen seiner eigenen Essenz aus seinem Mund lecken kann, süß-bittere Salzigkeit, ohne eine Spur von Scham, nur Wonne, und wieder will er seine Hände über Thorins Haut gleiten lassen, und wieder lässt es Thorin nicht zu.

“Geduld”, flüstert er, und senkt seinen Mund auf Thranduils Lippen und küsst ihn mit zwergischer Gründlichkeit bis sein Geist anfängt aufzufasern und das Verlangen sich erneut in seinem Inneren festsetzt und sein Atem flach wird unter dem Ansturm einer begehrlichen Zunge.

“Wirst du mich nehmen?”, fragt Thranduil mit kaum mehr als dem leisesten Beben in der Stimme, als Thorin anfängt, ihn aus den derangierten Resten seiner Kleidung zu schälen, während der Zwerg selbst immer noch vollständig bekleidet ist, und nun ist es an Thorin eine fragende Augenbraue zu heben. „Wie letztes Mal, meine ich“, fügt Thranduil hinzu, unsicher, ob er sich das wünscht oder nicht, und Thorin antwortet immer noch nicht, sondern legt nur seine Hand auf Thranduils Herz in einer besitzergreifenden Geste, und sieht ihn nachdenklich an.

“Meint Ihr, ob ich vorhabe Euch zu ficken”, sagt er nach einer signifikanten Pause, das derbe Wort sorgfältig gewählt wie es scheint, und seine Lippen zucken vor stiller Belustigung, und Thranduil nickt nur. Eine unwahrscheinliche Röte erblüht auf seinen Wangen und sein Herz schlägt in seiner Brust mit gesteigertem Nachdruck, auf keinen Fall kann seine Aufregung unbemerkt bleiben.

“Also ist es wahr, was man über die Unersättlichkeit elbischer Begierde sagt?“, neckt Thorin ihn, und Thranduil beisst sich auf die Lippe, denn diese Gerüchte sind von Menschenhand gesponnene Lügen, und doch mag er vielleicht die Ausnahme von der Regel sein, denn sein Verlangen regt sich erneut, sein Glied ist schon wieder halb hart, trotz einer solch kurzen Erholungszeit.

“Was wollt Ihr, dass ich tue?“, fragt Thorin statt sich auch nur um eine Handbreit zu bewegen. „Ich habe mich Euch angeboten, doch Ihr wähltet einen anderen Weg. Nun frage ich erneut. Nennt mir nur Euren Wunsch.“

“Ich möchte dich sehen.” Es ist das erste, was ihm einfällt, und das Lächeln auf Thorins Gesicht ist die schönste Belohnung, die sich Thranduil vorstellen kann.

Thorin entkleidet sich zielstrebig, rasch, und trotzdem bietet er einen betörenden Anblick von Macht und Stärke, wie seine Hände unbeirrt von Erregung scheinen, sicher und ruhig, wie der Stoff von seinem kräftigen Körper fällt, wie straff die Haut sich über die hervortretenden Muskeln spannt. Er ist herrlich in seiner Fremdartigkeit von scheinbar zu viel Muskelkraft in zu kurzen Gliedern und zu breitem Leib, mit den seltsamen Ornamenten auf der Haut und dem Pelz, der ihn an einigen Stellen bedeckt wie ein Tier. Er ist einem Elben so unähnlich, dass Thranduil das Wasser im Mund zusammenläuft und seine Lenden prickeln, und mehr als alles andere wünscht er sich diesen massiven Körper eng an seine nackte Haut gepresst, sein Verlangen für ihn zu spüren, hart und heiß gegen seinen Bauch, und Thorin, der schon beinahe perfekt darin ist, seine Gedanken zu lesen, klettert nur über ihn und lässt sich zwischen seinen gespreizten Beinen nieder, sein Gewicht so gut, dass Thranduil aufstöhnt, und dann küssen sie sich, in verzweifeltem Verschlingen von Zungen und Windung von Lippen. Ihr Atem ist sengend zwischen ihnen, brennende Luft, und dann bewegt sich Thorin gegen ihn, so dass ihre Glieder übereinander gleiten. Die Reibung von Haar und festem Bauchmuskel ist wundervoll und doch beinahe zu viel für Thranduils sensibles Fleisch, ein Verschwimmen von Wonne und Schmerz, und er keucht, Augen weit, das Sturmgrau übernommen vom Schwarz der Pupillen, und Thorin hält inne.

“Zu viel?”, fragt er und ob Thranduils stiller Bestätigung, zieht er sich zurück, um eine Öllampe zu holen. Er löscht die Flamme und gießt das Öl auf seine Handfläche, um seine Temperatur zu prüfen. Als er damit zufrieden ist, lässt er es von seinen Fingern auf Thranduils Bauch tropfen, warme, zähflüssige Tropfen, bis sie eine kleine Lache gebildet haben.

Die Matratze senkt sich unter seinem Gewicht als er zurück aufs Bett klettert und sich zwischen Thranduils Schenkeln kniet. Er lässt seine öligen Hände über ihre Innenseiten gleiten, dann über den scharfen Winkel seines Hüftknochens, aufwärts, bis er die Öllache findet und sie über Thranduils Bauch und Unterleib verteilt. Er fasst ihn überall an – bis auf seinen Schwanz und Hoden – die Schwielen seiner Schmiedhände aufgeweicht von der Schlüpfrigkeit und immer noch erlesen spröde auf seiner zarten Haut.

Thranduil beobachtet wie konzentriert er bei der Sache ist, wie gewissenhaft bei seinen Vorbereitungen, und er beobachtet auch das Spiel der Muskeln in den mächtigen Armen, die ausdefinierten Stränge von Kraft, die über den Bauch abwärts streben, auf seinen dicken, erhitzten, steifen Schwanz zu, sein ganzer Körper ein Beweis für zwergische Leistungsfähigkit, und Thranduil will ihn wie nichts jemals zuvor, und er weiß, dass es sich in seinen Augen zeigt. Wie sie lodern wie Sternenspiegel, wie sie Thorins Sieg reflektieren, Thorins Anspruch, und er ist nicht beschämt von seiner Unterwerfung, sondern beschwingt ob seiner Wahl.

Sie sprechen nicht, doch es bedarf auch keiner Worte, als Thorin sich über ihn lehnt, und Lippen erneut seinen Mund finden, und das zwergische Gewicht auf seinem anmutigen Elbenkörper lastet und ihre Schwänze mit solch köstlichem Druck gefangen nimmt, dass es ihm den Atem verschlägt, und seine Brust hebt sich vor einem verzweifelten Luftholen, die Lungen spannen sich gegen die Macht des Herzschlags, der keinen Platz für etwas anderes in ihm zu lassen scheint als die reine Wonne, die durch seine Adern pulsiert.

Thorin ist schwer wie Stein als er sich gegen Thranduil schleift, eine Bewegung die ohne die Schlüpfrigkeit des Öls, die das Gleiten von Haut gegen Haut erleichtert, wenn nicht unmöglich so doch wenigstens unerträglich wäre, und auch so ist die Reibung beinahe übermächtig und lässt Thranduils Körper vor unkontrollierbarer Lust erbeben, und er stöhnt in den Kuss, und Thorins Hand krallt sich wieder in sein Haar und zieht und bei Elbereths Licht, es ist wundervoll und unaushaltbar, und der Zwerg antwortet auf sein Seufzen und Wimmern mit der Erlaubnis, ihn endlich zu berühren, und blitzschnell sind seine Hände auf dem breiten Rücken und dem wohlgeformten Hintern, und unbarmherzig graben sich seine Finger in Muskeln, und ausnahmsweise ist es Thorin, der vor süßer Qual aufstöhnt. Ermutigt schlingt Thranduil seine Beine um den stämmigen Zwergenkörper, um Thorin noch näher zu ziehen, und sie sind ein Herzschlag, ein Knoten von fremdartigen Gliedern und vertrauten Seelen.

„Besser?“ Was auch immer die Frage herauszufinden beabsichtigt, die Antwort muss ja sein und Thranduil flüstert es gegen Thorins heißen Mund, der über seinen Lippen schwebt und auf sein Einverständnis wartet, und der Zwerg lächelt ein zärtliches Lächeln und er spricht in diesem tiefen, leisen Honig-Ton der sündigen Verführung: „Gut. Denn ich will Euch keinen Schmerz zufügen, mein Herr. Nicht solange Ihr mich nicht darum bittet.“

Worte die ein Zittern in ihm hervorrufen, wie der Wind die Blätter bewegt, und Worte, die über seine Haut kriechen als seien sie selbst eine Liebkosung, das tiefe Grollen von Thorins Stimme schlüpft unter die Oberfläche und berührt etwas tief in ihm drin. Da ist sie wieder, die Süße der Unterwerfung, die Verführung der gedankenlosen Willfährigkeit; der Zustand in dem ein stolzer, uralter Elb wie er selbst, ein König seines Volkes, nichts weiter ist als ein zuckendes Nervenbündel, hilflos einer starken Zwergenhand ausgeliefert. Und Thorin versteht das ohne Vorurteil, ja er liebt ihn sogar dafür, Thranduil kann es in seinen Augen sehen, die überschäumen vor Zuneigung. Es ist ihr Spiel und ihr Geheimnis.

“Als Ihr mich bandet und in Ketten legtet” – der Atem des Zwerg ist glühend heiß auf seiner Haut und das Gewicht seines Körpers gnadenlos auf Thranduils erregtem Fleisch – „dann um mir die Freuden der Unterwerfung zu zeigen, nehme ich an. Doch vielleicht dachtet Ihr, ich sollte es kennen und verstehen lernen, damit ich Euch genauso behandeln könne – Euch zu fesseln zu Eurem eigenen Vergnügen, Euch der Pein einer Liebkosung zu unterwerfen, die Ihr ohne Widerspruch erdulden müsst.“

Und so malt Thorin Fantasiebilder mit nachtdunklen Worten, die Thranduil schwindelig machen vor Verlangen, während er seinen steinernen Körper in unermüdlichem Rhythmus über die ölige Elbenhaut bewegt, und Nerven freilegt wie ein Steinmetz Schönheit aus dem Stein meißelt, der Drang seiner Felsenhärte erprobt und ermüdet Thranduils Willen und Durchhaltevermögen. Er brennt unter dem mahlenden Haar und Knochen und Fleisch bis die Empfindungen so intensiv werden, dass die Haut taub wird und kalte Schauer über seine Schenkel laufen. Es fühlt sich an als würde seine körperliche Form unter dem zerklüfteten Zwergenmuskel anfangen zu zerkrümeln, als befreie sich seine Fae von ihrem weltlichen Gefäß, er ist so nah daran zu zerbrechen, seine Glieder verweigern ihren Dienst.

Thorin ist dem bevorstehenden Höhepunkt nur allzu gewahr. „Komm für mich“, wispert er bevor er seine Lippen in einem weiteren Kuss erobert, und Thranduil gehorcht und lässt los, und die Anspannung zerspringt wie ein Glas auf dem Steinboden, und einen Moment lang ist er frei, ungebundener Geist, unendliche Liebe, und dann die wütenden Schocks des Leibs, und schließlich kommt er mit heftigem Erschaudern zwischen ihren Körpern.

Und der Zwerg hört nicht auf ihn zu küssen, als trinke er seine Lust, als wäre sie Nahrung und Luft für ihn, und als er schließlich mit glänzenden Augen und geschwollenen Lippen von ihm ablässt, flutet Wonne des Elben Herz wie die Schneeschmelze einen Gebirgsbach anschwellen lässt.

Thorin löst sich von ihm und kniet zwischen seine Beine, das Haar auf seiner Brust verklebt von Lampenöl und den perligen Spritzern von Thranduils Samen, doch das scheint ihn nicht im geringsten zu stören, im Gegenteil, er sieht auf ihn herab als ob er ein feines Stück Handwerkskunst begutachte, während seine Hände sogar noch mit offensichtlicher Befriedigung durch die Spuren der Flüssigkeiten gleiten, obwohl--

“Du hast nicht…”, sagt Thranduil und blickt auf Thorins immer noch steifes Glied. „Möchtest du dass ich… Soll ich…“

Doch Thorin legt nur einen besudelten Finger auf seine Lippen und sagt: “Lieg nur still für mich.”

Und dann schließt er seine eigene Hand um das geschwollen Fleisch und fängt an sie zu bewegen, in einem heftigen, langsamen, zielstrebigem Rhythmus, während er ihn ansieht aus diesen durchdringenden Kristallaugen, und es dauert nicht lang bis seine mächtige Gestalt erbebt, geschüttelt von der blanken Gewalt seines Orgasmus, und er kommt auch, den Mund geöffnet in einem stummen Schrei, und verziert die blasse Elbenbrust mit noch blasseren Samenfäden.

Und er ist noch schöner in diesem Moment als ihn Thranduil jemals gesehen hat, und ohne nachzudenken, zieht er ihn zu sich auf die Matratze hinab und in seine Arme, als sei er seiner Echtheit immer noch nicht sicher, als würde er verschwinden, wenn er ihn nicht sofort berührte, und so liegen sie in enger Umarmung, achtlos ihres Zustands, und sie küssen sich ein letztes Mal, träge Lippen und sanfte Zungen, bevor der Schlaf sie überwältigt.


End file.
